


Secret Mission

by Mertronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Auror Ron Weasley is back after being on a secret mission for over a year. Now he has to tell his family his real secret about his mission!So the plot for this short multi-chapter fic is inspired by my favorite holiday movie ever, "This Christmas".  If you've ever seen it, you'll recognize what's happening soon enough.  It's AU - no war, no Voldemort, no Hermione at Hogwarts!  But don't worry, this (and likely all my fics to come) is definitely all Romione.  And to be safe it's rated M cause of Ron's mouth and of course many mentions/innuendos to sexy Romione moments (but no actual smut in this one)!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 78
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

With a soft pop, Ronald Weasley apparated just outside the boundaries of the protective wards surrounding The Burrow, his family's home. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the warm, crooked house, and listening out for any sign that his arrival was noticed. When no such indication came, he began his trek to the back door, his copper red hair glistening in the late morning sun. 

He knew that as it was Sunday, his mum would be serving brunch, which was pretty much mandatory since Molly Weasley's children were almost all out of the house. It was how she brought her children (and now grandchildren) home each week so she could see them, love on them, and make sure they got at least one decent meal in them for the week (and send them home with leftovers, of course). If you were a child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, or a partner or child of one, and you were in apparating or floo network distance from Devon, you came to the Burrow on Sunday. He smiled thinking about how Ginny, his only sister, likely looked forward to Sundays the most. As the last Weasley living at home, she adored the chance to share their mum's sometimes overbearing attention a bit.

He stood outside the back door and listened to the voices seeping out of the open kitchen window, still thankfully unnoticed. As he suspected, he heard the telltale sounds of his family tucking in to brunch. He listened intently, his auror skills at play, and he immediately recognized the voice of his mum and dad, Ginny and her fiance (Ron's own git of a best friend Harry Potter), his oldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur, as well as his niece Victoire and the babbles of their second child, who Ron was looking forward to meeting as Fleur had just announced her pregnancy when Ron was about to depart for his extended mission the previous year. Soon he heard the laughter of his troublesome twin brothers, Fred and George, and the reprimanding tsks of Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson - their respective girlfriends - as they tried to keep their antics in line. He paused, waiting for another voice. A smile crossed his face when he finally heard the monotone drawl of his dear brother Percival - Percy - as he regaled the crowd with a no-doubt boring antidote regarding his work at the Ministry. Ron, knowing that the presence of Percy also meant the presence of his quiet wife Audrey, now knew that once he walked through the door, fourteen pairs of eyes would stare back at him; exactly half of them from under ginger red locks similar to his own. The only Weasleys missing, himself and his brother Charlie. Ron made a mental note to send an owl to his dragon-taming brother in Romania as soon as he could, and hoped he planned to come home for the holidays.

Holding his hand on the doorknob, ready to push it open, Ron paused to take in the significance of this moment. He had been away from his family for a full fifteen months, with no contact. Unlike his years at Hogwarts, while he was away on his extended mission with the Ministry's newest Auror branch, the Auror Missions Abroad Corps, or Auror MACs, he could not come home for summer, Christmas and Easter hols. He couldn't even send owls or have any communication. His family couldn't even know where in the world he was as he was essentially in hiding with his team. The only one in the Burrow who knew his general whereabouts was Harry Potter. 

Harry, having joined the Auror Corps with Ron, enjoyed being Ron's partner for their first two years. When they were approached by Head Auror Robards and offered to train on the new branch, only Ron pursued the chance. Harry, understandably, chose to pursue the officers training route, hoping to someday succeed Robards. (Though, Harry didn't say this to Robards face. That wouldn't have ended well.) Ron knew that back then Harry's decision was also driven by his desire to stay close to home and to Ginny, who he was preparing to propose to at the time.

Harry being a part of the Auror Corps at least knew what country Ron's team was in, though not much else. He could not share that information with the family, but he at least knew the only piece of information that he was able to bring home to the Weasley's each night - that their youngest son was alive as all injured aurors are reported to the department immediately. 

Harry did not, however, know that Ron was already home.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ron finally turned the knob of the back door and swung it open stepping inside. Immediately the chatter ceased as all fourteen heads whipped to his direction. They were obviously surprised at the door opening, being that all but two of the people who could pass through the wards undetected were already in the house and the missing two, Ron and Charlie, were not expected. Harry, Ron even noticed, was standing with his wand drawn in record time, even for the best auror in the corp - which he undoubtedly was. 

"I'm home," Ron said with a wide grin.

Chaos. Total and utter chaos.

Chairs scraped the wood floor as everyone else leaped to their feet to join Harry, and yells and squeals escaped their lips.

"What?!"

"Ron!"

"Mate!"

"Oh thank Merlin!"

Though the furthest from him, Molly was first to reach him - likely due to the combination of a mother's need to get to her child, as well as the family's understanding of that need thus making way for her to fly by them all and reach Ron first.

"My boy!" she cried as her arms wrapped around his waist. "Oh, my boy!"

"Hullo mum," Ron embraced her back and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you." And he did. Ron loved his entire family, but Molly Weasley, the matron of the Weasley's, his mum, he definitely missed the most. 

She pulled back and looked up at his face as her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks. "Not as much as I missed you, my boy," she choked out as tears pooled in her eyes. She pulled him into her one more time before finally releasing him to his father. "I'll make you a plate while you say hello!" She stepped away wiping her eyes on her apron as Arthur stepped forward to his youngest son.

"Dad," Ron said as he wrapped his arms around his father.

"I'm so glad you're home son." Arthur squeezed Ron then stepped back to look him over, his hands on Ron's broad shoulders. "All is well? No injuries? Mission was a success?" Ron chuckled and answered affirmatively to all. Satisfied Arthur clapped his back then stepped aside, but he continued to watch Ron beaming.

One by one the Weasley siblings embraced their brother. Bill slapped his back much like their dad and told him how proud he was of him. Fred and George took the mickey, of course, at his ability to drop of the face of the earth. Percy seemed tearful as he greeted Ron, but quickly stole himself and quite professionally welcomed him home. Ginny threw herself at her closest brother. It was quite a while before she let go and all she said to him was, "Don't ever do that again."

"Part of the job m'afraid," Ron shrugged. "But I'll see what I can do."

Finally it was the turn of the partners to welcome Ron home. Angelina and Katie, who played Quidditch with Ron for several years, expressed their delight that he was home and well, Audrey politely hugged Ron and expressed how happy she was to see him safe, then Fleur approached Ron flanked by his beautiful blonde niece Victoire, and the newest Weasley that he had yet to meet.

"This is Dominique," Fleur cooed in her husky French accent after Ron greeted her and Victoire. Ron smiled to himself reminded of the days that the presence and voice of this very girl actually did things to him he couldn't control. He was happy to notice that the part-Veela's powers no longer effected him. *I wonder why?* he thought with a small chuckle. He knew exactly why.

The beautiful wide-eyed infant in Fleur's arms smiled at Ron from under short Weasley-Red locks. She didn't know this uncle, but Ron could see the recognition in her eyes. She knew he was family. *It's probably the hair* he thought to himself as he bent to greet her. "Hi Dominique, I'm your Uncle Ron." He extended his long finger to her which she grasped gladly and gurgled her greeting in response.

As he straightened up, he noticed that one last person had held back, waiting for his turn; preferring to be last.

"Auror Potter," Ron said, a glint of playfulness in his eye.

"Auror Weasley," Harry nodded in response. Seconds later a smile crossed Harry's face as he strode in to hug his best mate. Everyone grinned as the two men held one another. Having spent almost every waking moment together since they were 11, the last fifteen months were the longest the pair had gone without any communication in over ten years. Next longest was likely a week or so.

"Mission complete?" Harry asked as they finally dropped their arms. 

Ron nodded. "For now. We made a lot of progress so, we'll see. The captains will be filling Robards in this week then decide if and when we'll need to return."

"I should hope not!" Molly called out. "You just got home!"

"Molly dear," Arthur placed his hands on her shoulders as she set Ron's heaping plate on the table. "This is the life of an auror, especially one as accomplished as our boy." Ron basked in the evident pride in Arthur's voice. "Let's not think about what may be and when, let's enjoy having our Ronnie home for as long as we have him!"

With that everyone sounded off their agreement and returned to their seats. As Ron headed to the place his mum just pulled together for him, next to her own seat of course, Ron wordlessly told Harry they would talk more in detail later. Harry nodded his understanding.

Ginny shook her head. "Not even five minutes and you two are having your silent conversations."

"As if you two don't have your own secret word-less language!" Fred quipped, referring to Ginny and Harry.

"Yeah," George piped up. "Entire eye conversations-"

"-and more, I'd say." Fred finished. Molly tsk'd to her mischievous duo and turned to Ron.

"You'll be staying here, right Ronnie?"

Ron, who was shoveling his mum's fantastic eggs in his mouth paused and shifted uncomfortably. "Erm..." he swallowed. "I'll actually, uh, be staying with the other aurors in my unit for the time being. Just so we're, you know, close in case of anything." He glanced at his mother's expression, relieved to see she believed him, but feeling badly as her face fell. 

"Oh, yes...o-of course. That makes sense."

"I'll be here loads though mum, don't worry."

"Around mealtimes I reckon," Harry teased. Ron looked up at Harry and smiled, but was surprised when Harry's smiled changed to one of curious accusation. *Bloody hell...he caught on to my lie. Just don't say anything you prat.*

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "among other times of course." He smiled back at his mum as she continued to shower him with attention.

Brunch continued with light, happy conversation. Ron learned that George and Angelina were now engaged and got the impression that Fred was not too far behind. Audrey timidly announced to Ron that he would be an uncle again, having told the family with Percy just the week before. Fleur told the tale of baby Dominique's frantic birth as Victoire climbed into Ron's lap and reacquainted with her long lost favorite uncle. 

Ron turned to Ginny and Harry. "So, I didn't miss the wedding did I?" He was teasing but also a bit hopeful.

Harry got a serious expression on his face as he leaned forward onto the table. "You know good and well there was no way I was getting married without my best man."

"And you better believe that all of my brothers will be at *my* wedding Ronald Weasley. We were waiting for you." 

"Gin, Harry," Ron started to protest, guilt building inside him.

"No, don't," Harry interrupted him. He took Ginny's hand. "We discussed it and there was just no way. Molly and Arthur were behind us too," he nodded at Ron's parents who showed their agreement. "There was no way we were getting married without you."

Ron smiled at his best mate and baby sister, but his stomach twisted at Harry's declaration. He dropped his left hand under the table subconsciously even though he knew it looked bare to them and winced as Harry's words repeated in his mind. *There was no way we were getting married without you.*

All this time as he prepared to come home, his mum was his biggest concern. How would he tell her about all that happened since his departure early last spring? How would he explain the decisions he made while he was away? How angry would she be?

But now, he realized, he also had Harry to worry about. He would bloody well be upset.

Ron moaned internally as he made up his mind: he couldn't tell his mum today about his year abroad. It was too soon. As he looked around at his family, he knew he needed to give them a day to adjust to and enjoy his homecoming. *For me to enjoy it too.* He would tell mum tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow. He just hoped someone would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found Ron later that evening looking out over the makeshift pitch at the Burrow deep in thought. Dinner was over and Ron knew that soon his siblings would begin to head to their homes. Sundays at the Burrow were a treat, but Mondays meant back to lives and work. Bill at Gringotts, Harry, Percy, Audrey, and Arthur at the Ministry, Fred and George at their famous joke shop, Katie to school (she was training to become a healer Ron learned earlier that afternoon) and Ginny and Angelina to practice with their team, the Holyhead Harpies. Ron was chuffed to find out that while he was away, Ginny joined Angelina as starting chasers for the team.

For now, everyone was enjoying the last joyful moments of a relaxed Sunday evening.

As they stood together overlooking the pitch, Harry asked Ron more about the extended mission he was on.

"I can't tell you much yet, not until it's conclusion anyway, but I can say thus far it's been a success. Almost all the suspects for the case have been caught, and no aurors on my team were too injured."

"You were injured at one point, right?"

"Yeah, but it was a minor injury. I had to sit out a couple days...no biggie."

Harry nodded. "Yes the report noted it was extremely minor so I didn't say anything to the family. Didn't see the point in worrying them unnecessarily."

"Thanks for that."

"Were you leading?" Harry asked. He always egged Ron on about his leadership skills. Ron, however, still felt them mediocre at best.

"I was, yeah, for most of it. Captain Ledwig had the final say for all decisions but he pretty much let me call the shots."

"That's amazing Ron."

"Yeah...I mean, we had help. Amazing help." A small wistful smile appeared on his lips and he looked away just enough so Harry wouldn't see it.

"Right," Harry said in a way that told the tall redhead that he wasn't fooled. "So...staying with the team tonight huh?"

 _Arse_ , Ron thought to himself. "Oh, erm..."

"Where are you really staying?"

Ron blew out his exhale and groaned. "At the Leaky. I have a room there for a bit." Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron cut him off. "I just need some space, y'know? To come back from a mission and stay here is just...I just...well, at least for now - a couple days maybe - "

"Ron," the dark-haired wizard said putting his hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to explain. I know."

Panic shot through Ron as he turned to him. "Y-you know?"

"Yeah, of course you need space. We see and deal with a lot out on these missions, and I don't even know half of what you dealt with wherever you were in France. Take a few days and decompress, definitely." Ron sighed in relief, thankful that his brilliant best mate could also be extremely daft. "Just don't be a stranger. Your mum will want to see plenty of you. Gin too." Ron nodded, telling himself he would at the least come to the burrow each day for breakfast or dinner...and not just for the food. "And feel free to pop by Grimmauld too. You're always welcome. You can still apparate right in, that hasn't changed. And your room is always ready. Sirius saw to that before he handed it over and I definitely didn't change it." 

A smile grew on Ron's face as he thought about Harry's godfather, who gifted his London home to Harry upon his engagement opting to live in a small flat of his own just a few blocks away. He was always extremely generous to his best friend's son and once Harry and Ron met on the train to Hogwarts all those years ago, Sirius practically adopted Ron as his second godson much like Harry's parents adopted Ron and Ron's parents adopted Harry. As Ron didn't officially have a godfather of his own - none of his siblings did to his knowledge - he developed his own special relationship with the eccentric and carefree older man. He would absolutely have to get to London to see Sirius Black.

After a short silence, Ron finally spoke up. "Harry? What if I didn't come back?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"What if I didn't come back? Or the mission took longer than we thought? You and Ginny love each other. Why wait for me? It's been a year and a half since you proposed."

Harry shrugged. "I just...I can't picture my wedding day without you there. Gin feels the same. We're happy to wait. Pretty sure we would have had a longer engagement anyway. But..I don't think we'll be waiting much longer."

"Oh?" Ron raised an eyebrow turning to Harry.

"Your brothers and I slipped out of the kitchen as the witches we all love started on wedding talk. From the looks of it, Molly is ready to pull a wedding together very, very soon, in case you get sent off again." Harry ran his hand through his hair making it stick out on all ends. "I think I'm getting married Ron. Will you stand beside me?"

"I wouldn't stand anywhere else mate."

As Harry head down the hill leaving Ron after his promise to follow him in a minute, Ron watched with trepidation.

Guilt. Complete and all consuming guilt. "Shit," Ron cursed to himself. "Bloody fucking fuck." He rubbed the back of his neck. "M'sorry Hermione," he said out loud. "I'm so sorry. I can't tell them today." He took a deep breath then started the walk back to his family to bid them goodnight so he could apparate back to the Leaky...back to the bollocking he'd no doubt receive...from his new wife.

\----

Hermione Granger-Weasley paced room 14 at the Leaky Cauldron, just on the boundaries of muggle London and Diagon Alley, which she learned was Wizarding London. Ron should have been back by now. 

She knew that his return to his family would be an all day affair, and truth be told she was excited to explore Diagon Alley a bit on her own. Being a muggleborn witch, she was not privy to England's wizarding community before her parents moved her to Paris, France shortly before she turned 11. On her eleventh birthday, she received the news that she was a witch ("That explains so much!", her parents had both exclaimed.) and two letters - one inviting her to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one to study at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Her desires to both stay close to her parents - her only family - and to become fluent in French drove her to accept the invitation to Beauxbatons. She often wondered, however, how different her life would have been had she chosen Hogwarts, and was thrilled to finally get acquainted with London as a witch.

And so, she spent Sunday, her first day in years back in London, busying herself by exploring the shops of Diagon Alley, and was delighted to discover Flourish & Botts. She spent a better part of the day perusing the wide array of books the store had to offer before finally heading back to the Leaky Cauldron with her purchases for a quiet dinner in the room. 

She expected Ron shortly after dinner, but now it was nearing half nine and he still had not returned.

As she sat up in bed with one of her newest purchases open in front of her, she found herself unable to focus on reading for once. She closed the book softly and ran her small ink-stained fingers along the books cover. When she stumbled upon "Hogwarts: A History" in Flourish & Botts, she knew she had to have it. Having read _"L'Histoire Complète de L'Académie de Magie Beauxbatons"_ (The Complete History of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic) several times during her attendance, she was happy to find a similar book about Hogwarts. She would be able to learn all she could about the school she turned down...the school Ron attended and talked so much about.

When she told Ron that she was in the house Bellefuille at Beauxbaton and explained what that meant, he told her she very well may have been in Gryffindor with him and his best mate Harry. "Either that or Ravenclaw," Ron had laughed that evening as they stole away to the back gardens of Le Chateau Cache, which had become their favorite spot to be alone. "Given your obsession with reading everything under the sun you very well may have been."

Hermione and Ron would have been in the same year. And if she was sorted into Gryffindor...

 _Would they have been friends?_ she wondered. _Unlikely. I was such a bossy know-it-all as a child. Ron is so laid-back._

It wasn't until she befriended Luc deBlanc and Isabelle L'Amet that she began to settle and relax. _I would have driven Ron mad if he knew the eleven year old me. He would have called me a nightmare._

Hermione's thoughts drifted to the first time she met Ronald Weasley, just 15 months ago at the start of their mission just outside of Paris. 

A team of British Aurors had just portkeyed in to a secret location in the French Ministry. They were met by head of the French aurors, Mathieu Besson and herself. As an intern for the Office of Magical Law Enforcement in Paris, she was to serve as a translator and guide for the team. She was instructed to be with them every step of the way and even required special combat & protective training as she would be considered part of the team on the mission.

As the team filed into the conference room where they would meet and debrief, the tallest of them all immediately caught her eye. Perhaps it was his formidable height, or his blazing red hair. When he glanced her way from across the room, she thought maybe it was his piercing blue eyes. And when he smiled at the crude joke of one of his team, she noticed the sweetest lopsided grin. As he grinned he glanced at her again and she couldn't help notice the way his ears turned the most adorable shade of red. Her cheeks responded with their own pink tint.

It was more than just his looks for Hermione though. After all, Hermione was surrounded by very good looking French wizards (and muggles for that matter thanks to her parentage) on a daily basis and, if she was being completely honest, the team of nine or so British aurors included seven wizards who were all quite stunning in their own way. If she was being honest, however, she never took considerable notice in men. She dated extremely sparingly and none of those dates went on to be anything significant...she just was not interested. But there was something about this one auror...Auror Ronald Weasley, she soon learned he was called. She also quickly gathered that among the British aurors, he was considered one of the best.

Hermione Granger quite liked the best.

In the coming days she began to work closely with the team. They were brought in to gather up a gang of French wizards who were once aurors and thus, knew the inner workings of the French Auror Department, as well as the identities and secret identities of those that remained. That's when the Ministry decided to bring in fresh faces from the outside to get the job done, with their secret weapon being the unknown, quiet, plain-jane intern who knew the inner workings of the French Ministry, the country - both wizarding and muggle - and the language, and would guide the outsiders to their targets.

The British Aurors' Captain, a stocky wizard named Captain Ledwig, seemed to give auror Weasley the reigns for the mission, so Hermione found herself working with him directly, much to her excitement. After several days the excitement drained from her.

Auror Ronald Weasley was the most insufferable, crude, ill-mannered, insensitive prat Hermione had ever met.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione lay back on the bed and smiled up at the ceiling, thinking back to those early weeks of the mission. Merlin, her and Ron fought daily...several times a day if she was being honest. He wasn't exactly an arse; on the contrary Hermione found him to be quite humble and he even seemed to question himself and his Captain's overall faith in him as a competent leader for the team. But he contradicted and questioned everything she said. When she tried to inform him and his team on normal Parisian culture, he teased her and cracked jokes in an insultingly awful French accent. When she suggested locations where the gang of wizards they were to track down may frequent, he implied that a fair British-turned-French maiden such as herself couldn't possibly know where the rugged and dark population would frequent. When she suggested reading material for Ron and the team, he used the books as a pillow for a kip.

He had horrendous table manners, talked with his mouth full, his language was appalling, his hair was too long and always unkempt, he brandished his wand with an utter lack of finesse, and he did it all with a silly slanted grin that made Hermione feel infuriatingly flustered.

There was no denying it; Hermione fancied Ron Weasley.

After a few days of staying in the Ministry's secret bunker, Ron's team was moved discreetly to Le Chateau Cache, "The Hidden Castle", in the south of France. It was secured by the French Ministry's Unspeakables, and thus the only ones who knew about the castle, where it was located and who was being housed there were the two Unspeakables, the nine British Aurors, Hermione, and Head Auror Besson. 

It was a beautiful spacious home with room for the seven men and three women (Hermione and the two female British aurors "Dora" Tonks - who refused to give her full name and demanded to be simply called Tonks - and Padma Patil). Tonks and Patil bunked together, so Hermione took a room to herself that she soon realized shared the small, cozy sitting room with the bedroom Auror Weasley claimed for himself.

It was on a quiet evening, three weeks since the start of the mission, that Hermione found herself sitting in the sitting room reading by the fireplace, when Auror Weasley strolled into the sitting room from his bedroom.

"Granger, what are you still doing up?"

"Reading up to reacquaint myself with -" Hermione looked up as she spoke and her voice caught in her throat. Weasley was fresh from the shower. He had a towel wrapped low on his waist, gripped only by his large left hand at the hip, while he used his right hand to dry his hair with his wand. His muscular shoulders and chest were glistening in the light from the fireplace and her eyes took a second to follow a thin line of ginger hair that trailed down from his belly button only to disappear behind the white towel. He was stunning. "uh...erm," Hermione cleared her throat and shook her head. 

"With Nice?" he offered. The team was scouting locations in Nice where they thought some of the dark French Wizards may be hiding out. Hermione nodded as she averted her eyes. She tried to gather her thoughts and steady her breathing. _Merlin will he go and put some clothes on!_ Weasley came over by her perch on a chaise and peered over her shoulder at the books. "These are all in French," he scowled. 

"Did you expect them to be in Russian?" she scoffed. He rolled his eyes, giving Hermione a moment to glance over his chest once more. _He's standing so close. Mon dieu...he smells delicious. Delicious? Pull yourself together Granger!_

"Obviously not but maybe some English would be nice. How are we," he motioned to himself and his team, "supposed to get anything from your ruddy books if they're all in French?"

"I think you're forgetting, Auror Weasley, that's what I'm for. I'm your team's translator. For French language, culture and geography."

"Well, yeah, but what about when you're not with us?"

"I'll always be with you," she sat up straighter and tensed. She knew where this was going.

"The hell you will. You're not going anywhere near these dark wizards we're rounding up. Especially not if they're auror trained. I have to look out for my team, I can't look out for you too!"

"I am highly capable of taking care of myself Weasley, I will have you know. I received top marks in my defense classes at Beauxbatons and have been trained specially by Monsieur Besson himself." Hermione was standing now and her voice was raised and getting higher with each word. Hermione noticed him cast a wordless spell on the room she could only assume was a silencing charm. She squared her shoulders and stood to her full height, ready for tonight's row.

Unfortunately, Weasley's full height towered over hers. And he used that to his advantage as he stepped closer and literally talked down to her. "You think that good grades in sodding school classes or a week of 'specialized' so-called training is going to help you when one of those bastards pulls his wand on you? Or worse?! No, Granger. You are to stay here, out of harm's way," he practically growled through his teeth. "I will not be held responsible for a Ministry _intern_ getting injured or...not on my watch." He emphasized the word intern, Hermione noticed, as an attempt to belittle her. She would not have that.

"I am a paid employee of the Ministry of Magical Affairs of France who happens to hold the respect and complete faith of the Minister himself as well as the Head Auror and the Head of the entire Magical Law Enforcement office! They would not have sent me otherwise!" Ron scoffed. "Do you expect to keep me locked up here? Like a-a little French damsel in distress locked away in your tower?"

"If I have to, yes!" he bellowed. "You're not an auror, Granger! You're not trained for combat and you will not go scouting with us!"

"And the nine of you are not trained on French culture and only two of your team know just the very basics of the language! They admitted themselves they can ask for the loo, order food, and, as they so eloquently put it, 'catch a few French birds'! You would give yourselves away immediately!"

"That's why you brief us before we leave!"

"Yes, I brief you before you leave." Weasley nodded at her, satisfied. But she wasn't done. "Then I accompany you - as Head Auror Besson assigned me to do!" Her voice rose again at the last words to cut off his attempt to interrupt in protest.

Weasley got close to Hermione once again, clearly exasperated, but this time he bent low to her face. "Fine. You want to tag along and play little French auror with the big boys, be my guest. But you're on your own. You think you can protect yourself so well, go right ahead!"

"Fine."

"I-we won't protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"If you get hurt-"

"I won't get hurt.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence. Neither moved, their faces so close his long nose practically brushed against hers. She glanced at his full lips then looked back up at his eyes only to realize they were on her own mouth. 

It happened in slow motion, but so quick she barely saw it coming all at the same time. His lips were on hers and she gasped in surprise. As if by instinct her eyes fluttered closed and her fingers found their way up his soft yet hard chest and shoulders to the back of his neck, sliding into his still damp hair. His right hand pressed against her back pulling her into him, his left hand still had to keep his towel at his waist. She swallowed his moan as she sighed against his mouth. The tension of the past three weeks had built up so quickly, Hermione felt as if she would burst.

They kissed for what felt like hours, but was only a minute before they finally pulled away. Hermione's chest rose and fell quickly at her stuttered breathing. _Ron Weasley just kissed me_ , she thought to herself as she stared into his blue eyes. _And now he's looking at me like he wants to devour me. Merlin I'm in trouble._

As Hermione dozed off to the memory of her and Ron's first kiss, she didn't hear the hotel room door quietly open and shut as the tall redhead let himself in then leaned against the door watching her sleeping form in their bed.

\----

 _Merlin, she's so beautiful_. Ron leaned against the door and took a moment to stare at his sleeping wife. Her long hair sprawled across both pillows in a mass of brown curls, her gorgeous little mouth slightly open as soft snores sounded through her lips (although she swears she does not snore), one hand tucked behind her ear, the other - her left - across her stomach. Her ring glittered in the bit of moonlight seeping through the windows and Ron was reminded of his own ring. He lifted his left hand and his wand in his right, tapped his third finger and wordlessly lifted the concealment charm from his matching wedding band. 

He sighed and wondered if he should hope she would stay asleep when he crawled into bed. Being away from her all day meant he really wanted her to wake up. He wanted to talk to her, hear about her day, then treat his wife of just two weeks to a proper rogering. But, he knew that this meant telling her about _his_ day...

And telling her that he did not, in fact, tell his mum or family about her yet. 

Somehow Ron had the feeling this would lead to a lonely shower instead of bedding his wife, something he'd rather avoid if you asked him.

He sighed resolutely as he removed his trainers, socks, trousers and shirt, littering the floor as he made his way to the bed - she would fuss at him in the morning no doubt - and crawled onto the squeaky mattress in nothing but his pants. As she stirred to the motion in the bed, Ron took a deep breath. _Here we go_.

He moved in and put his arm over her as her eyes fluttered open. "Ron?"

"Were you expecting your other husband?" he teased as his lips brushed against her temple, her nose, her lips. She hummed in response, her arms snaking around his neck.

Suddenly she pulled back, clearly wide awake now. "You're very late," she said with a scowl.

"I know, Love, I'm so sorry. My dad walked me out to leave two hours ago," she raised her eyebrow at him, "but then at the last minute just had to pull me into his work shed to show me a new toy he was tinkering with. That led to an onslaught of him showing me all his newest muggle toys. I couldn't get away to come back to you fast enough." He moved in to kiss her again, hoping he could distract her. Perhaps get some action before the row. _Although, our make-up sex is quite explosive too._

"Ron," she murmured against his lips. "Ron," she said his name again and more firmly as she pulled back. _Shit._.. "Did you tell your family? Did you talk to them?"

Ron sighed and sat up to lean back against the headboard. Hermione followed suit. "I couldn't Mione. There was just so much going on today with my return." Hermione tsk'd her disapproval. "I know! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. But you don't understand, I can't just blurt it out to them. This is huge, my mum especially will likely be devastated she didn't see her youngest son married off. I really want to tell her first, and have her come meet you alone. Give her time to adjust and accept before the others find out."

Hermione watched him deep in thought, then actually nodded in understanding. "I think I get that. From what you've told me about your mum, she keeps you all close. You're right, this will be a big deal for her." She paused. "So, you'll tell your mum privately, bring us together to meet, then tell the rest of the family?" Ron winced and Hermione bristled. "What?" she groaned.

"Well...what I didn't realize...there's also the added issue of Harry."

"Your best friend?"

"Yes. And Ginny, my sister...his fiancee."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well...Step one is to tell my mom alone. But I think I need to add a step two - tell Harry and Ginny alone. I have to break it to them gently." He looked at Hermione's puzzled face and turned to face her. "Mione, Harry proposed to her a year and a half ago. They waited all this time, refusing to get married until I returned. He said he couldn't get married without me by his side." Ron looked at her pointedly until realization passed over her face.

"And yet you took the step without him at ***your side," she breathed out understanding the dilemma. "You're worried how he'll feel about that." Ron nodded sadly. "Do you think he'll be angry?"

"No...not necessarily? Gin might. She's a bit of a hot head."

"Wonder where she gets that from," Hermione mumbled. 

Ron pushed her shoulder gently and scoffed. "Anyway, I know for sure Gin will feel put out. But it's harder to say with Harry. He'll be thrilled, not doubt, but he may act thrilled and try to hide his disappointment in me. Especially if he finds out with the whole lot. At least, if I can sit with him alone or just us and Gin, he'll be more honest about if he's hacked off about it or not and I can hopefully take a moment to smooth things over with him."

"Well...okay. Step one, you tell your mum, ***tomorrow, so she can be the first to know and meet me. Step two, you break the news gently to Harry and Ginny, so you can talk to them about your decision and make sure they don't feel left out from this major moment in your life. Then...am I okay to assume that step three will be the remainder of the family? Or is their an owl who needs to hear about us first?" Ron took her joke and chuckle as a really good sign.

"Well, yeah actually... Pig may feel a bit put out as well."

Hermione guffawed. "Ronald...your owl's name is...Pig? Really?"

Ron laughed. "Pigwidgeon actually." Hermione looked at him deeply puzzled by the name. "I know! Ruddy ridiculous name! Ginny named him after Sirius, Harry's godfather I told you about, gave him to me. Before I could consider an actual, proper name for him, that was all he would answer to! Silly little owl he is. So, I call him Pig for short." 

By the end of his story Hermione was laughing. Ron joined in then tucked a curl behind her ear as their laughter subsided. "Merlin I love your laugh," he said quietly.

"Well it's a good thing you're relatively funny then," she said. She gave him 'the' smile as she sank back down to the pillows. Ron was so overjoyed that she was not upset with him that he almost missed it. He caught on as her fingers began to play with the ginger hairs that made a trail down into his pants and the bulge immediately began to grow.

"Why, Mrs. Weasley," he cooed softly as he rolled himself to hover over her, "I thought you were tired. You were already asleep when I came back." He ran his index finger softly over her eyebrow and down her cheek to trail along her jaw.

"Oh no, that was just a power nap Auror Weasley. You see," she tucked her chin and looked up at Ron through her lashes, "I have a special mission tonight."

"You do, do you?" She nodded with an almost inaudible 'mm-hmm'. Ron chuckled. ***She is going to be the death of me. "And what might that mission be?"

"Well," she lifted her leg to wrap around his muscular thigh, "I've only ever been bedded in France. I am quite looking forward to adding England to my list of countries where - umph!" Ron interrupted her with a deep, passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning Ron reluctantly left Hermione asleep in their room at the Leaky Cauldron to head into the Ministry early with Harry, who met him downstairs for breakfast so they would floo directly from there. Before he left, he discreetly ordered breakfast to be sent up to room 14 as well.

He briefly considered telling Harry then and there. It would have been the moment, after all, as they were 'alone'. But then the guilt of even Harry knowing before his mum ate away at him and he decided against it.

He knew he needed to tell his mum today. This secret was getting to him and made him feel as if he was hiding her because he was ashamed. When, truth be told, he was dying to show Hermione off as his wife and introduce him to his family - to the entire wizarding world if he was being frank! He wanted to stand on top of Gringotts on a dragon and scream it to the entirety of Wizarding London. No, sod that...the entire world! Wizards and muggles alike!

The brilliant, beautiful, albeit completely insufferable and stubborn at times, Hermione Jean Granger was his wife. Off the market. His only from now until forever. 

There are times he still can't believe it. Over the course of the year, every moment he was with her he thought _she actually wants me_. Sodding redheaded, gangly, freckled-faced Ronald Weasley. He admittedly thought she was way out of his league when he first laid eyes on her. He still wasn't sure what spurred the courage to kiss her - during a row of all moments, too. But he was so glad he did.

She fancied him. She fell in love with him. She agreed to marry him. And he still couldn't wrap his mind around it all.

_Mum will love her. Bill will be surprised. Charlie and the twins will take the mickey but will eye her appreciatively. Percy will be impressed by her brilliant mind. And I'll be able to say to them, "she's all mine."_

Ron also knew that Ginny would love her - and had no doubt Harry would too. But something told him that once Ginny got her hands on her newest sister-in-law, it would be hard to separate them.

It was during one of Ron and Hermione's late night strolls in the back gardens of the castle in France when she told Ron that she almost went to Hogwarts. Ron couldn't help but imagine that they all - Harry, Hermione and himself and maybe Ginny, too - likely would have been the closest friends. He momentarily wondered if she would have fancied Harry better though, if given the choice, but quickly shook that thought out of his mind. As much as he acted like it bothered him, Harry and Ginny were made for each other, even back then. And Hermione was made for Ron alone. 

But he really couldn't wait to introduce her to his family and best mate. He was determined to tell his mum that very day. _Everyone will know by tomorrow._

Ron spent most of the morning in the Auror Department. His team met with Ledwig and Robards (Hermione was excused from the meeting, but Ledwig knew Ron would give her any pertinent information) and as there were three wizards still at large, the ring leader included, Robards let them know that Besson implied the team may be requested to return after all...as early as next week. 

Ron groaned. He wasn't looking forward to leaving his family again so soon, but the bright side was that Hermione, being a part of the team, would go with him. So at least he wouldn't have to leave her. This time.

Admittedly, however, having Hermione so close to the action unnerved him greatly. It led to many more rows over the fifteen months they spent at the castle in South France. And even though, thankfully, the team had an easy time apprehending those they were able to, she still showed that she could hold her own at any moment. During one surprise ambush, she expertly disarmed one of the suspects before anyone on the team even noticed he was there - which led to his capture and arrest. Ron almost forgot that the woman with short blonde hair and wearing glasses was his Hermione in disguise.

In a nutshell, his wife was a ruddy brilliant bad arse.

But it was still dangerous, even for him. He would still much rather the mission be over and done with so she could move on to her next, less dangerous - and hopefully in London - assignment. 

In the meantime, a Belgium auror team took over the current mission and were working on finding the final three, but Besson reckoned they needed a bit of help. Robards said they would know more later on in the week.

Bloody brilliant.

Ron hung around the office for a bit after the meeting, catching up with colleagues, then went back to the Leaky and ordered lunch for two, taking it up to the room where he found Hermione reading. They tucked in to their sandwiches and chips as he updated her on the outcome of the meeting, enjoyed a lazy afternoon shag, then Ron headed off to the Burrow with promises to put things in motion to bring her along to meet the family.

His plan was to get there early enough that anyone else besides his mum would still be at work. His plan, however, was foiled.

Ron walked into the kitchen to find Mum, Ginny, Fleur and Audrey at the kitchen table, parchment and magazines spread out in front of them talking loudly and animatedly. Bill and Harry were in the sitting room keeping Victoire and Dominique occupied.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he walked into the sitting room and cocked his head towards the loud kitchen.

Harry stood up and beamed. "I didn't want to say anything this morning mate, because I wasn't sure, but the decision has been made." He paused and Ron rolled his eyes to say 'get on with it then'. "Ginny and I are getting married on Saturday!"

"What?! You serious mate?"

"No, I'm not Sirius, I'm Harry. But yes, we're getting married on Saturday." Bill laughed at Harry's quip and Ron picked up a throw pillow and threw it at him.

"Cheeky git!"

"Cheeky git!" Victoire repeated. Ron's eyes bulged as Bill tried to distract Victoire before -

"RONALD!! YOU WILL WATCH YOUR MOUTH IN FRONT OF MY GRANDCHILDREN!"

Ron's ears turned bright red. "Sorry Mum." 

_Blimey, not even being a bad arse auror and taking down the darkest wizards can keep me from a bollocking from mum._

Molly continued to fuss over Ron as she padded around the kitchen, going back and forth between making dinner and pouring over Ginny's notes.

"We need all hands on deck this week. Ron, Harry, I know you'll be busy with work during the day, but I expect you both here when you're not on the clock to get things done. We'll also need to get you two and the rest of the boys to Madam Malkin's to be fitted for your dress robes." Ron groaned, Molly ignored him and continued. "Lily and I will handle the food - I'll discuss that with her tonight - and Fleur, Audrey, you'll work with Katie and Angelina on the decorations and set up. You'll petition the men for the heavy lifting, of course - chairs, table and whatnot. You ladies will focus most on the flower arrangements."

She continued to rattle off instructions as she laid out the food on the table. Then, to Ron's surprise, she started to put on her traveling cloak.

"Mum, where're you -"

"Dinner's all ready for you lot! Ginny and I are heading over to the Potter's to meet with Lily. Harry, dear, if your father shows up and brings Sirius along, please mind them and be sure they behave." She shook her head as she headed for the door with Ginny on her tail, both their arms laden with parchments and magazines. "Clean up after yourselves!"

"How long will you be?" Ron called after them...but they were both gone with matching pops. _Damnit to hell! What just happened?_

"Did you catch any of that, mate?" Harry asked laughing.

"Not in the least," Ron mumbled, feeling defeated. _Hermione is going to hex my bollocks for this._

Ron hung around the Burrow for a few more hours, hoping he could catch his mum when she returned, but it was getting late and it was obvious she wouldn't be back anytime soon. He finally returned to Hermione to explain. She was understanding. Disappointed, but understanding.

As the next couple of days passed, however, it was obvious that her patience was faltering. Tuesday and Wednesday were much the same - after work Ron would go straight to the Burrow and find Molly absent. She would be either at the Potters planning with Lily, or out on errands for the wedding. In her wake she left tasks for all to do.

Thursday evening Ron thought he finally had his chance. Molly was there when he arrived and completely frazzled.

"Mum," Ron said after watching her tut around from the kitchen to the sitting room, fussing over floral arrangements and menus and seating plans. He grabbed her by her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Mum, you need to take a breath."

To his surprise, it actually worked. Molly stopped, leaned into her boy's embrace, and took a deep breath. "There's just so much to do."

"Well, it's a good thing there are so many of us to do it, yeah?" He felt his mum chuckle and nod. "Why don't I take you on a walk? Get some air, step away from this a bit? I'd really like to have a chat with you anyway.

Molly looked around ready to protest, then looked at her son. She must have seen the sincerity in his eyes because she immediately melted. "You're leaving me again aren't you?"

Ron shrugged. "I honestly don't know for sure yet. That's why I was really hoping to get just a few moments with you, you know? We haven't been able to just talk since I've been back."

"Oh, Ronnie you're right! I'm so sorry! A walk sounds just lovely, dear. Let's go now before something demands my attention, shall we?" She allowed Ron to steer her towards the door and Ron sighed in relief. 

_Finally!_

His elation quickly subsided once he realized he didn't actually think about what he was going to say once he finally got the chance. But, he had to get on with it. This had gone on long enough.

They started through the garden, Molly holding Ron's arm, and he took a deep breath.

"There's just...a lot's happened this year while I was away that I've been dying to tell you all week." He paused thinking through exactly how to phrase what he wanted to say and decided to start by telling her about meeting Hermione.

"You see - "

A loud crack was heard from behind them followed by a squeal from Ginny. "CHARLIE!!!"

Molly dropped Ron's arm and turned on her heel. "Charlie? Here?" She took off back to the house as Ron stood abandoned in the garden.

"Merlin's saggy right - aaarrrrggghhh!" He pushed his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. "Charlie has got to have the worst timing EVER!" Ron blew out a loud huff and rolled his eyes. 

_I love my brother. I missed my brother. I'm so happy my brother is here. But did he have to choose this moment???_

He plastered a smile on his face and set off at a jog back to the house, admitting to himself that of course he was actually excited to see Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron returned to the Leaky Cauldron from the Ministry late Friday evening frustrated and found an equally frustrated Hermione. She glared at him as he walked in the room and greeted her. Or, tried to anyway.

"I'm going to take a shower." All aurors had a full day dueling and combat training that was brutal, and left him feeling way less than fresh. 

Hermione grunted and stared at him icily. Bollocks, he thought as he went into the bathroom.

He couldn't blame Hermione at all. As he showered he went over the week in his head, but from her standpoint. She had been more or less stuck in the room all week long. She got out to explore Diagon Alley and even Muggle London a few times, but mostly she was here, doing work and research for the French Ministry as well as working on an Ancient Runes translation project - alone. Ron was always either at the Ministry or at the Burrow failing miserably at telling his mum about her new daughter-in-law. He really was trying, but did Hermione believe him? He felt as if each night he came home with another story for her...another excuse. It was real to him. He knows his family. He grew up sometimes unable to get a word in for days at a time, fighting for his mum's attention. And that was when there were only seven of them.

Now there are seven plus partners plus grandchildren. There are pregnancies, triple the birthdays and weddings to contend with. Siblings returning from long distances and did he mention weddings? Last minute weddings of only daughters...it was no wonder Ron, the sixth son, couldn't even get his mum alone for ten full minutes to tell her about her new daughter-in-law, the love of his life.

Hermione, however, had yet to experience a busy Burrow full of Weasleys. She had no idea. But damnit, she would. And soon. Even if he had to show up tomorrow with his wife on his arm.

_Blimey I can't do that to Gin and Harry though. What the hell am I going to do? If I can't tell mum tonight...no. I have to. I have to tell mum tonight._

By the time he emerged from the bathroom his skin was red as he had taken out his frustration on washing himself. Frustrations that stemmed way past this week alone. Hermione was pacing and wringing her hands together, her mind clearly in overdrive.

"Mione," he called gently. "I know you're angry with me, I'm angry with myself. This week has been utterly ridiculous and -"

"No, Ronald, YOU are utterly ridiculous."

"Mione, that's not fair -"

"Not fair? NOT FAIR?!" She stopped pacing and faced him directly. "What's not fair is that I'm here hidden away from your family because you can't -"

"I'm trying Hermione, I've been trying all week!"

"You're not trying hard enough! Just. Tell. Them!"

"I am! Tonight. Even if I have to just say eff it all and tell the whole lot at once I'm telling them." He took her hands in his and silently willed her to relax. "I'm telling them tonight. My mum and everyone."

Hermione watched him quietly. "I just can't help but wonder if you're -"

"I'm not ashamed. Not in the least. I love you so fucking much Mione. I don't regret marrying you, not for a moment. You have to know that. It's just, I know my decision - our decision - was hasty and very well may hurt a few people. I'm so nervous about my mum feeling betrayed by all of this. But I know I have to tell her. I was so close last night Mione! The words were right there!"

"Then Charlie... yeah you told me."

Ron pulled her close and put his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry our first week home hasn't gone as planned. But it will be a good weekend. You'll meet my family, see my home, and we'll dance all night at my sister's wedding. It'll be perfect. I promise."

"Ron...don't pro-" Ron shushed her.

"I promise." She nodded. For a moment she looked as if she wanted to say something else but closed her mouth. "What is it?"

"N-nothing. You should go."

\----

Ron landed in front of the Burrow with a pop. He walked into the sitting room and was surprised to find it quiet. Gin was in the sitting room about to step through the floo. "Hey, where’re you going?"

"Oh, hey Ron," she said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I sent mum up to bed a while ago. She's exhausting herself and I'm afraid it will make her sick before tomorrow. Dad went with her and locked off the door so no one will bother her. Our brothers grabbed Harry and ran off. Bill said to tell you to send a patronus to find them once you were done with training. Luna's waiting for me, I gotta run!... I'll see you!" And she was gone in a flash of green.

Ron stood there staring at the fireplace. He was so over this that he wasn’t even frustrated anymore. He just felt...defeated. 

He cast a patronus to Hermione instead and headed out the door to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. He needed a new plan for the night. But he wanted to talk to Hermione before he tried to find his brothers and soon-to-be brother.

\----

Hermione paced the room even after Ron left. 

_I should have told him. I should have told him tonight...but he needs to go tell his family about me first._

She had a feeling that her fatigue and overall sickness all week didn’t have to do with the stress of travelling and meeting Ron’s family. A quick trip to St. Mungos once she figured out where it was and how to get there, confirmed her suspicions. She couldn’t wait to tell Ron, but wanted his family to know the truth about them first. _I don’t want to spring too much on them all at one time._

She sat on the bed and huffed. This week was long and aggravating. She understood that Ron was trying. She believed that things were really getting in the way of telling his mum. And she completely got why he was adamant about his mum knowing first. She would feel the same about her mum. Her parents were, after all, the first to find out when they were married.

But honestly...she was sure if he tried a bit harder he could -

Suddenly a patronus glided into the room. The terrier bounced around Hermione making her giggle despite her frustration and finally settled at her feet then spoke in Ron's voice.

"Another bust...no one here so new plan...I'll explain when I get back...need a drink first so meet me downstairs. See you in a bit. Love you."

He sounded so defeated. That was the only reason Hermione didn't feel any anger build up inside her in that moment. She should have, but didn't.

 _It will happen_ , she thought as she got herself together to meet him downstairs. _Even if I have to just show up tomorrow on his arm._

Hermione almost thought that wasn't a bad idea, but then decided she didn't want to take the spotlight from Ron's sister and best friend. She didn't want that to be the way she joined the family. God, her new sister-in-law would hate her! She sighed and headed out of the room to the bustling bar below to wait for her husband.

She made her way to the bar and requested some pumpkin juice for her and ordered a glass of Firewhiskey for Ron. While she waited she surveyed the room. There were quite a few witches and wizards in the bar that night, being that it was a Friday evening. There was a quite rambunctious crew at a table in a far corner, just outside her line of vision, a few lone patrons taking up tables and seats at the bar, and a few couples likely celebrating the end of the work week.

"This seat taken beautiful?" Hermione was startled by a low voice way too close to her ear. A voice that she knew right away did not belong to her wizard.

"Actually ye-" But the stranger ignored her completely and slid onto the bar stool next to her leaning in close. Too close. She leaned back and surveyed him, her hand discreetly wrapping around her wand.

"Beauty like you shouldn't be here all alone." The large brown-haired stranger ran his eyes over her as he spoke making her feel extremely uncomfortable. His facial expression immediately gave Hermione the feeling that he thought he was doing her a favor by attempting to spend his evening with her.

"I'm not a-" she started, but he interrupted her again.

"Name's Cormac. Cormac McLaggen. I must say, as often as I come here, I haven’t seen you before. You must be new to the area. If that’s the case, I would love to show you around. Make sure you know all there is to know about Wizarding London. What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," Hermione answered icily. She couldn't believe how forward and arrogant he was being. She wasn't used to this as she found French men to be much more polite and definitely kinder. _I'm sure there are exceptions though._

Just then the barkeep brought Hermione's drinks she ordered. Cormac wrapped his long fingers around the Firewhiskey meant for Ron and threw it back before Hermione could protest. "Pumpkin Juice?” he gawked, looking at her own drink. “That's it?" He directed his attention to the barkeep. "We'll have two more Firewhiskeys please." His gaze rested back on Hermione and he ran his hand down her arm as his eyes moved from her chest down to her legs - barely even resting on her face. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll look after you tonight. You just enjoy yourself and-"

Before Hermione could open her mouth and pull out her wand she heard a deep growl just behind them. "Get your hands off her McLaggen." She turned to find Ron coming to stand between them, his blue eyes looking murderous. "Go find someone else to prey on."

McLaggen’s face turned red as he seemed to face off against Ron. He was taller and wider and for a moment Hermione was nervous he would go for Ron. But, instead he put his hands up in surrender and backed away. “As you wish...Weasley.” He spat Ron’s formal name and walked back to a table in the far corner.

"You know him." It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Ron nodded as he turned back to her, concern on his face.

"Did he do anything to you?" She shook her head no but shuddered.

"He was just so...vile. And forward and...aggressive. He was seconds away from a hexing. He should probably thank you for saving him from the boils I was planning to have erupt all over his arrogant face."

Ron laughed. "I wouldn't doubt that. And yes, I went to school with McLaggen. He was actually in my house, but a year ahead of me. Beat him out for the keeper position on our house quidditch team and he never quite got over it. Slick git that one is. Vile is definitely a good word, too." 

"He drank your drink," she shook her head.

"S'alright. I'll make sure Tom puts it on his tab." The rowdy table towards the back sounded off in a round of cheers and Ron looked up seemingly intrigued. He thought for a moment, then glanced over to the corner where Cormac McLaggen retreated to. Hermione followed his gaze and could see him watching them in the dark corner, a drink in his hand. "Listen, love,” Ron turned back to Hermione. “Why don't you head up. I'll be up in a bit. I think my brothers might be around here somewhere...if I can find them and they're not too tossed, I'm going to tell them everything." He squeezed her shoulders and gave her a pleading look. "Just...give me a bit okay?"

"What about your mum?"

"Ginny sent her to bed early. Both my parents were in their room by the time I got there and had the door blocked off. Gin said she wasn't feeling good from all the chaos this week. I'll focus on my brothers tonight, and head to the Burrow super early tomorrow to catch her.” He chuckled softly. “When I was younger, that was the only time I could get her alone, unless I was sick."

"Getting up really early? But you hate waking up early."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I know. But I would do it once in awhile just to have time alone with mum. I can't believe I didn't think about it until tonight." More shouting from the table toward the back seemed to distract Ron for a moment. "Go ahead up Mione," he said looking over again. "I think I know where to find them. Just give me a few minutes okay?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. He kissed her forehead quickly and she headed to the stairs. 

\----

Once Hermione was up the stairs, Ron turned his attention back to the table in the far corner. He should have known his brothers would bring Harry here the night before his wedding. He had it in mind to check Hogsmeade next. Ignoring McLaggen he made his way to what was likely a table of redheads surrounding a mop of black hair.

Just as he came around the corner he heard Harry saying "well someone should send a patronus to him! I’m sure his group is done by now."

Ron stepped behind Harry just as he reached for his wand. "Having a stag night without me mate?"

"Ron! There you are!" Harry punched his arm lightly. "We were just going to find you."

"Sorry Ron," Bill chimed in, "I know stag night is the best man's job, but this week was so hectic I think we all forgot. Figured we’d start and you’d join the fun, yeah?"

"Crept up on me too honestly." Harry pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Blimey...I can't believe it's the night before my wedding."

Fred and George cheered and promptly jumped up to get drinks. "I'll get the next round mates," Ron said. "Least I can do, best man and all, yeah?"

As Ron waited for the barkeep to get his brothers' (Harry included, blimey!) drinks together, a large hand clapped down on his shoulder. "Tough break, eh Weasley?"

Ron bristled but didn't even turn to look at McLaggen, he just shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "What are you on about?" he growled threateningly.

"Scared that sweet looking bird off did you? Should have left her to me. At least one of us would have got lucky tonight."

"McLaggen..." Ron said warningly through gritted teeth, his fists clenched in front of him.

"I'll have to see if I can find her. Salvage her night. Think I saw her head upstairs...she’s not from here so must have a room, eh? Did you see the arse on her? Of course you did. She walked away from you didn’t she. And that rack. Exceptional-"

Cormac never saw the punch coming. Ron turned so swiftly and connected his fist to Cormac's face in just the blink of his eyes. He stumbled back and Ron grabbed him, hurling him up against the wall pressing his wand to his throat. "If you ever say another word about my wi-woman again, it will be your last."

"Y-your wom-" McLaggen sputtered and spit the pooling blood out of his face. "How was I supposed to know that's your bird Weasley? Finally found someone with low enough standards to-" The second punch came as quick as the first, with the third and fourth right behind. Ron suddenly felt the force of several hands pulling him off McLaggen, who was now on the floor with blood flowing from his nose and mouth. 

"Ron! Hold on mate, stand down!" Harry was standing in front of Ron while Bill and Charlie held his arms as he continued to thrash around, trying to get back to McLaggen. 

"You'll regret that Weasley," McLaggen slurred as he staggered to his feet. 

"Is that a threat McLaggen?!" Ron bellowed and lurched forward again. Now Fred and George were also holding him back and Ron could make out Percy's voice trying to talk him down with Harry.

"Ron stop this now before -"

"WEASLEY!" The amplified voice sounded through the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron looked up to see four of his fellow aurors surrounding them. Two of them went to McLaggen while two came to Ron as his brothers backed off.

"He pulled his wand on me!" McLaggen was telling the aurors who were questioning him. "He pulled his wand on me and attacked me!"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but McDaniels, one of the more senior aurors who was by his side, stopped him. "Don't. Let's just get you in to sort this out. Don't say anything now. It's for the best.” He sighed and surveyed the room. “Unfortunately I'll need your wand Auror Weasley." Ron immediately knew that to mean they were putting him under arrest.

Ron looked at Harry helplessly. "I'll be there mate. We'll work this out." Ron nodded and handed his wand to McDaniels before giving them his arm to take him to be detained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love thus far! So excited to get chapter 6 out to you. Looking in my head and I'm thinking that I have just 2 chapters left after this one. Hope you enjoy!

Ginny ran down the hall of the Ministry to find Harry pacing outside of the Auror Department. "Harry! Where's Ron? What's happening? Bill and the others say he was fighting?"

Harry nodded, putting his arms around his frantic fiancee. "He got in a fight at the Leaky with Cormac McLaggen."

"McLaggen? What did he want with Ron?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't talked to Ron yet, but someone at the Leaky said it seemed to be over a...a girl." He made a confused face.

"A girl?" Ginny asked astonished. "Ron? Fighting over a girl? That doesn't make any sense!" Harry nodded his agreement. "Well, can we see him? Are they releasing him?"

Harry took a deep breath. "They're holding him until Monday Gin."

"MONDAY?!" She shrieked. "For a fight?!"

"He pulled his wand and used brute force on a civilian wizard. As an auror that's a pretty high offense. If McLaggen presses charges...." Ginny groaned. "Percy is trying to see if anyone is still around who can help."

"What an IDIOT! The night before my WEDDING? Fighting in a BAR? Mum is going to flip!"

"Does she know yet?"

"Bill and Charlie went to the Burrow after they found us girls to tell them."

Just then McDaniels opened the door. "Potter, I can get you in to speak to Weasley now."

"Can my fiancee, his sister, come too? If not his mum will likely come burst down the door."

McDaniels looked around nervously then nodded. "Be quick."

Harry led Ginny in to the back of the department to the cells. McDaniels magically opened the cell door and Harry found Ron sitting on the bench with his head in his bloody and swollen hands. 

"Gin, did you grab the -"

"Dittany, yes." She fished out the vial from her bag and handed it to Harry. He approached Ron, who hadn't even looked up at the pair when they walked in.

"Give me your hands Ron." Wordlessly, Ron held out his hands for Harry and looked away. His face was red and swollen but his jaw set. Harry spoke softly as he applied the dittany to Ron's bruised and bloody hands. "Percy and I are working on getting you out of here. Just be patient and keep your cool. Percy says not to talk to anyone about what happened unless one of us is with you." Ron nodded his understanding. Harry wanted to ask him about what happened but figured it was not the time. "They're saying they'll be keeping you until Monday, but we'll be back in the morning to see what we can do to get you out. We'll stay here all day if we need to mate."

"I'll talk to mum about postponing -"

"No." Ron finally spoke up. "Don't postpone." He looked up at Harry then at Ginny. "Get married tomorrow. Don't wait for me. There's plans underway for my team to return to France on Monday...I just found out while Robards came in and ripped me. If they keep me until then, even if I'm released, I'll be leaving. Don't wait. Get married tomorrow." He sat back on the bench, his hands now free and looked down.

Harry glanced at Ginny and they had a short, silent conversation. Finally he nodded. "Okay mate. I'm still going to come in the morning and try to get you out of here though."

" 'Preciate it," Ron mumbled.

"If you need anything, I can go to your room and get whatever you need. Or pack you up and check you out..."

"Check us out," he whispered. "I don't want her staying there alone overnight. It's not safe."

Ginny threw Harry a puzzled look. "Us?" She said. "You don't want who there alone Ron?"

Ron kept his eyes on the ground as he spoke. "We're in Room 14. She'll be stubborn and say she can take care of herself. Don't take no for an answer. Tell her I said...no that I demanded, for her to go with you. Take her to the Burrow and Harry, let Robards and Ledwig know where she'll be. Let her know she'll need to be ready to possibly leave Monday with the team - with or without me I guess."

Harry tried to understand. "Is she...a part of the team? She was on the mission with you? An auror?"

Ron nodded. "She works for the French Ministry. Brilliant witch. Has been with us since day one." He looked up at Ginny. "Take care of her Gin. She'll be worried and upset."

"Ron...are you seeing her?" Ginny asked softly. "What's her name."

Ron didn't answer her right away, instead he turned to his best mate. "Harry, do you have your wand?" Harry nodded and Ron held up his left hand. Without needing an explanation, Harry mumbled a quick "Revelio" pointing at Ron's hand and a wedding band came into view. Ginny gasped. "Her name is Hermione Granger...Weasley," Ron finally said. He took a deep breath. "She's my wife."

\----

_Two hours, it's been two hours! He said he'd be right up!_

Hermione wasn't sure whether to be furious or concerned. She had already peeked downstairs twice, but all was quiet and there was no sign of Ron. She even attempted to send a Patronus, probably the one spell she always struggled with, but her emotional state seemed to stand in her way of conjuring her little otter.

_Besides_ , she thought, _what if he got called in with the aurors? Sending a Patronus could be harmful anyway..._

But, if she was being completely honest, she had an ominous feeling. Something was wrong.

And here she was, stuck with no way to contact his family. She could try Ledwig or even Robards but she didn't want to get them involved if he was just drunk somewhere with his brothers avoiding what he was supposed to be doing.

_If I don't hear from him by midnight -_

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione gripped her wand in her hand and opened the door, half expecting a drunk Ron to be standing in the door with a sheepish grin and a slurred "I lost my key".

Instead, she found a gorgeous young woman with long red hair and freckles. Behind her stood a man with messy black hair and glasses. Both smiled tentatively when she opened the door.

"Hermione?" The man asked. "Are you Hermione Granger?"

She nodded and took in the sight of the both of them when realization hit her. "You're...you're Ron's sister. And his best friend. Aren't you?" 

The woman smiled. "We are. I'm Ginny Weasley," she held out her hand and Hermione shook it. "This is my fiancee Harry Potter. May we?" Ginny gestured into the room.

As Hermione held the door open for them she asked, almost afraid for the answer, "Is Ron okay? Where is he?"

Harry shared a glance with Ginny. "Hermione why don't you have a seat."

"Merlin...what's happened? Is he okay?" Panic set in and showed clearly across her face. Ginny took her hands and sat her on the bed with her.

"He's okay. He's not hurt or anything. But there was an incident tonight. He was in a bit of a scuffle downstairs."

"A what?" Hermione gasped, "With who?"

"A man we went to school with," Harry answered as he took a seat in a chair near the two of them. "Named-"

"Not that McLaggen bloke?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So...you er met McLaggen then?"

Hermione nodded. "He was making very aggressive advances towards me when Ron showed up earlier tonight."

"Ah," Ginny said looking at Harry. "That explains it then." She turned back to Hermione. "It seems that a little bit later, I'm assuming after you came back upstairs, they exchanged some words."

"By the way Ron laid into him I'd reckon McLaggen came back to Ron and likely made some crude comments about you." Harry chuckled. "That's my guess anyway. I've seen Ron angry loads of times...but never quite like tonight." He could see the question forming on Hermione's lips and continued. "Aurors were called by another patron tonight, and they arrested Ron." Hermione gasped again. "He's being held at the Ministry at least until Monday when he'll face a trial in the morning."

"On what charges?!" Hermione demanded.

"Pulling his wand on and using brute force on a civilian wizard."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She worked in the Magical Law Enforcement office in the French Ministry long enough to know that aurors were held to high standards. They were expected to protect the wizarding population...not attack them.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Did...did you speak with him?" Harry nodded. "Did he tell you?"

"That you're my sister-in-law?" Ginny asked as a sweet smile spread across her face. "He told us." Harry was smiling at Hermione too and she exhaled.

"So, you're not mad at him?"

"Oh I'm completely hacked off," Ginny said but still with a smile on her face. "But I'm also completely thrilled!"

Harry stood up and took Hermione's other hand. "We both are, Hermione. Truly. And I think it's time we bring you home to the rest of the family." Hermione opened her mouth but Harry continued. "Ron said you'd protest, but he pretty much demanded that we check you out of here and take you back to the burrow. Tonight."

"I don't want to impose on-"

"And I don't want to piss Ron off after seeing what he's truly capable of. You're coming with us Hermione." Harry's smile never wavered, though his tone was stern. Hermione nodded, actually feeling relieved that she would not have to stay here alone. "Gin, why don't you help her get packed. I'll go downstairs and get you checked out, make sure everything is taken care of."

Hermione stood at this. "Oh, no you don't have to do that. I can settle our bill."

"Call it a belated wedding present," he waved her off as he head for the door.

Hermione stood staring at the closed door, her hand subconsciously on her belly. Her husband was arrested. She was about to meet his family, without him. She sighed. Ginny cleared her throat and Hermione jumped. She forgot for just a moment that her sister-in-law was behind her.

"Does Ron know?"

"Know?" Hermione dropped her hand abruptly and spun around tucking a curl behind her ear nervously. "Kn-know what exactly?"

Ginny stood up and faced Hermione still smiling. "Hermione, I may have about a thousand brothers, but thanks to their many wives as well as girlfriends of my own, I have now been around enough women to know when they have a secret growing inside them. Unless it's just a bit of gas..." She leaned in and whispered, "I know the effects the food here can have."

Hermione was silent for a moment as she surveyed the girl in front of her. She decided she trusted her wholeheartedly. "He doesn't know." She placed her hand back on her stomach and smiled. "I just found out today actually."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I'll leave that news for you to share. Let's get you packed and out of here, yeah?" Hermione nodded. Though worried deeply about her husband, she knew she was ready to finally meet Ron's family - her family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a long one (for me anyway)! Second to last chapter and all. Hold on to your knickers ;)

Hermione landed with Ginny in the garden and looked around her. She took in the chicken coop in the far corner, the gnomes running around in the moonlight, and the sheds near the fence. She breathed in the country air, a far cry from the city, and glanced up at the clear dark sky littered with stars above her. Then her eyes fell on the structure before her: a crooked multi-level home with several chimneys and rooms that seemed to be added as the years passed. Hermione smiled and couldn't help but wonder if the structure of the home was being held together by magic.

She loved it.

"It's not much," Ginny said as Harry landed with a pop beside them. "But it's home." She smiled and held her hand out. Hermione took her hand and allowed her to be led into the house.

The three of them walked into complete chaos. A short, older redheaded witch in a dressing gown was yelling at four redheaded men sitting on the couch looking sheepish. One more ginger wearing glasses paced nearby trying unsuccessfully to get a word in edgewise, and an older gentleman, again with red hair and glasses, was trying to calm the witch to no avail.

"Fighting?! In a bar! For Merlin's sake you're supposed to look out for your youngest brother! How could you let this happen?! How could you let him get arrested?!"

"Welcome to the burrow," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"He's a grown man, mum," the one with the longest hair was saying. "He doesn't need protecting-"

"I DON'T CARE HOW OLD HE GETS YOU ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR YOUR BROTHER! YOU ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Molly, dear," the older gentleman put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to relax. 

Molly, who Hermione had quickly realized was Ron's mum, turned on who must have been Ron's dad... Arnold? No Arthur...yes Arthur Weasley.

"And YOU need to do something! You need to get our boy out of there!"

"We're doing all we can mum," the one with the glasses spoke up now. Hermione remembered Ron talking about his be-speckled brother Percy, who worked at the Ministry of Magic like his father...that must be him. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. Harry and I will go back to the Ministry first thing in the morning." At the mention of Harry's name, Percy nodded in the direction of the door, where Hermione still stood, slightly behind Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, Harry!" Molly flew to Harry and grabbed him, dragging him to sit at the table in the kitchen rather than the other room. "What have you learned? Did you speak to him? Surely you found out what happened! Why was he fighting? Are they releasing him?"

While Molly interrogated Harry, Ginny led Hermione into the kitchen and motioned for her to sit. Hermione noticed the brothers making their way into the kitchen as well, and eyeing her curiously. She picked out the twins, Fred and George - though she obviously did not know which was which - and remembered that the one with the long hair and earring was Bill, the oldest. That left the one who she thought favored Ron the most and sported what looked like faded burn marks along his arm. _He must be Charlie, the one who works with dragons in Romania._

One by one they entered the kitchen as they both listened to Harry try to answer Molly's frantic questions, and stole questioning glances at Hermione, obviously wondering who she was and what she was doing there. She thought she noticed a slight knowing smirk come across Bill's face. _Ron did say he could never get anything past his brother Bill..._

"Mum," Ginny was saying, now at her mother's side. "You need to sit down and breathe." She sat her mum down beside Harry, across from Hermione, then went back over to Hermione's side.

"But will they release him Harry?" Molly said turning back to her soon-to-be son-in-law. Before Harry could answer, Molly started to go off again. "I do not understand how all of you could let this happen! You were all right there with him-"

"Mum," Ginny tried to interrupt.

"-you should have seen that something was happening, that he was getting angry with someone. I mean was he drunk? Did you all let him get drunk?"

"Mum," Ginny tried again.

"Because I told you. I tell you time and time again that boy cannot handle liquor like he thinks he can-"

"Mum, please..."

"-he's always tried to keep up with you lot and you just let this happen I do not underst-"

"MUM!" Ginny finally yelled.

Molly gasped and looked wide-eyed at her daughter. "Ginny, what is it?"

Ginny sighed and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione kept her eyes on her hands clasped on the table as Molly suddenly seemed to realize the girl with wild curly brown hair, sitting just across from her.

"Oh! Oh, my dear I'm so sorry. Ginny, why didn't you tell me we have company?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "You must be one of Ginny's friends. Here for the wedding?"

"No, mum...actually...she's a friend of Ron's." Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder reassuringly.

The brothers all shared impressed glances with each other. Arthur smiled slightly behind Molly. "Oh?" the matron of the family said. "Friend of Ron's?"

Ginny sat next to Hermione and took her hand as Harry took Molly's and explained. "Molly, this is Hermione Granger-Weasley," he said slowly. Everyone in the room gasped. "Ron's wife."

Since entering the home, Hermione had not heard it this quiet. She almost didn't think it was possible - it was clearly out of place for this home where seven rowdy redheaded children grew up to ever be this eerily quiet. All eyes were on her, especially the widest eyes, Ron's mum. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and looked back at the older witch in front of her.

"Mrs. Weasley," she started softly, "I'm so sorry you have to find out this way. Ron returned to London from the mission late last Saturday night with me and he came straight here Sunday with the intention of telling you...e-everything." She took another breath as she felt her nerves begin to falter. "It all happened so fast and our communication was so limited while we were away, but he said he never wanted to tell you by owl anyway. He wanted to tell you first, and in person. He tried, or at least says he tried - several times since he's been home. There's just been so much happening. He was so torn, Mrs. Weasley, I could see it. And so nervous about telling you."

"Nervous?" Molly asked. "Why was he nervous?"

Hermione shrugged. "He didn't want to disappoint you, I suppose. He told me about how close your family is, how you celebrate every milestone together. He thought that our decision to get married while we were away would hurt you." Hermione paused, and took in a shaky breath but smiled. "We...well, we got caught up in the romance of Paris. We fell in love and we didn't want to wait. We didn't know how much longer we would have to stay there so...we stole away one night to make it official." She smiled slightly at the memory of their wedding night and looked back down at her hands - a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "He told me he wanted to bring me home as his wife. So we married just two weeks ago, then a few days later found out we would return."

"That's why he's been staying at the Leaky Cauldron," To Hermione's relief Ginny spoke up. "He's been staying there with Hermione all week, trying to get a moment and pluck up the courage to tell you, then the rest of the family, so he could bring her home to meet everyone."

"And the fight tonight was about defending Hermione's honor," Harry added on. "Ron wasn't drunk, he hadn't had a drop yet." Ron's brothers nodded, backing up Harry's claim that Ron was sober. "He was just that angry. See, this tosser we went to school with was making aggressive advances towards Hermione, then it seems he went back to Ron and may have said some things about her, not realizing he was speaking so poorly to Ron about his own wife and...well...we all know how protective Ron gets."

Arthur and a couple of Ron's brothers chuckled and nodded in agreement. "That brother of ours," Bill said with a slight tone of pride in his voice, "he will always fight to protect what's his."

Hermione looked up tentatively at Molly Weasley. She was still looking back at her with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. Everyone waited with bated breath, unsure of how the matron of the Weasley family would take the news of her baby boy eloping; of her missing the wedding of her youngest son. 

While only seconds, it felt like hours. Suddenly Molly's eyes watered and a smile grew wide across her face as she reached over and took Hermione's hands. "This is... the most wonderful news," she whispered. Hermione sobbed her relief and with a cry Molly was soon on the other side of the table hugging Hermione close. "Oh, I'm so thrilled! Welcome to the family dear!"

Finally Molly pulled back and surveyed Hermione with bright eyes. Hermione could see the very moment she seemed to realize something. "Oh but dear, you must be starved for real food! You've been living off greasy takeout all week haven't you?! Sit! Sit! Ginny, get Hermione some tea. I'll whip you up something to eat!"

Hermione smiled as Ron's mum doted over her and his brothers all leaned in to meet her one by one. She was rather proud that her assumptions on who was who was spot on. 

With all the happy chaos, Hermione almost forgot that the most important Weasley to her was missing. Harry, who had been watching her intently, saw the moment her face fell.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he reached for her hand. "We'll get him home where he belongs." As Hermione looked into the green eyes of her husband's best mate, she saw the determination there that Ron often spoke about whenever he told her about his best mate Harry Potter. In that moment, Hermione believed him. She wiped her tears with her free hand and nodded.

\----

If Hermione thought that the night before was chaos, it was nothing compared to the next day. After a restless night's sleep in Ron's childhood bed - the faint smell of Ron still lingering on the sheets being the only thing that brought her peace - she woke to a busy, bustling burrow. Molly and another redheaded woman, who Hermione soon learned was not a Weasley but actually Harry's mother, were in the kitchen tending to the food, the men were outside setting up, and Hermione was pulled into Ginny's childhood room with the woman she learned were wives, future wives, and girlfriends of four of Ron's five brothers.

"Charlie claims he's never settling down," Ginny had explained as she introduced Fleur, Audrey, Katie and Angelina, and explained to Hermione who is paired with who.

Harry, Percy and Arthur had all head into the Ministry early, to see about Ron, promising to return for the ceremony at noon. Hermione offered to go with Harry but he insisted she stay. "There's something I want to try," he explained to Hermione. "I can't promise anything...but I'm going to try my best. You stay here, get to know the girls. We'll do everything we can."

"I trust you," Hermione said nodding. "I know you will."

The women all distracted themselves - but especially Hermione - with getting ready for the wedding instead. Hermione was thrilled to feel them embrace her immediately into their circle and found herself enjoying listening to stories about the Weasley men, especially of Ron. She was surprised to learn that he had a huge fear of spiders ("Kept that from you did he?" Ginny had laughed. "Why am I not surprised"), and smiled as Angelina and Katie praised his skills on the quidditch pitch, as he often described himself as mediocre at best.

"He won two House Cups with you all?" Hermione said astonished.

"Oh yes!" Angelina gushed. "With us as chasers," she indicated herself, Katie and Ginny, "the twins as beaters, Harry as seeker-"

"An amazing seeker might I add," Ginny interrupted with a look of great pride.

Angelina laughed. "Yes, quite the best. But yes with us and then Ron as keeper, we were quite an unstoppable team for a couple of years. Ron was an amazing keeper, whenever his nerves weren't getting the best of him."

Hermione was pleased to hear such praise for her husband, but her smile faltered at the thought of him. She glanced at her watch - it was half eleven and there was no sign of the men. Hermione sighed.

"I will go downstairs to see if anyone has heard anything," Fleur said with her deep French accent. Hermione smiled. She remembered Fleur from school, although she was a few years ahead of her, and they had already enjoyed a chat regarding their beloved school - which quickly turned into a friendly argument among the girls about Beauxbatons versus Hogwarts.

They fussed over Ginny's hair as they waited, but all paused when Fleur returned. Hermione couldn't ignore the pained look on her face.

"Bill has returned," she sighed. "Arthur is waiting for Harry. He says it does not look good for Ron. He fears he will not come home."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her understanding. "Thank you for checking."

Fleur nodded then turned to Ginny. "He says Harry promises he will be here soon."

Ginny huffed. "He better be. I'm about ready to call the whole thing off and go down to the Ministry myself." She sighed and sat in her chair. "Ron was adamant though. Told us we waited long enough."

"And you have," Hermione put her arm around the bare shoulders of her new sister. She was worried that being thrown into a new family would be awkward, and she was most worried about how the girl of the siblings would accept her. But she soon realized that she loved the girl as if she'd known her for ages, and as much as she could tell, the feeling was quite mutual. "You've waited so long to be Harry's wife. And it's hardly fair that your brother, who lacked the patience to share his day with his family should be the one to postpone your day yet again because he also lacks the self-control to not pummel someone in a public bar!" Ginny looked up at Hermione astonished, then both of them burst out laughing. The rest of the group joined in, relieved that Hermione seemed okay enough to make a joke at Ron's expense. 

"Well," Ginny said wiping the tears of mirth from her eye, "That settles it then! Oh I must look so poorly now...Someone fix my makeup! I have a Potter to marry!"

A short while later, the clock past noon and there was still no sign of Arthur or Harry. "He'll be here," Ginny said softly. "He said he'll be here."

Hermione paced the room, Ginny's nervous energy definitely rubbing off on her. She didn't know Harry very well, but what if he did something and found himself in a cell beside Ron? Would he?

Then, of course, her mind drifted totally to Ron. Though she tried to keep a brave face, she was so worried about her husband. What would happen Monday? Would they honestly release him with a warning? Or would they send him off to Azcaban? Hermione shook the thought from her mind - that was absolute worst case scenario...wasn't it?

 _Would he lose his job_? The thought made Hermione stop in her tracks. Ron loved his job as an auror. She could see the way his role protecting the wizarding world completely filled him up, despite the way he would complain about the excessive paperwork that it all entailed. What would he do? How would they support themselves? Their...family.

Her hand brushed over her belly. _And when will I tell him? Is now really the time?_ She repressed a sob and willed her eyes not to overflow as she looked out the window facing the back fields of the house. _Oh, Ronald Weasley...you ruin everything!_

Suddenly, Arthur opened the door with a tentative knock. "Everyone is decent?"

"Dad!" Ginny jumped up and greeted her father. "Is Harry...?"

"Outside in the tent waiting for you," Arthur smiled sweetly. Ginny nodded.

"Well let's fix your face once more dear sister," Fleur said as she began intricate waves of her wand. The rest of the women began to gather their things.

"Hermione," Arthur said softly. "Would you mind running up to Ron's room for me? There's a small bag on his desk that Molly asked me to grab, but I'm afraid my old tired knees are screaming at me after the pacing and running about from the morning."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Arthur, I'll fetch it." He smiled his thanks, a sparkle in his eye.

Hermione made her way up to the small, orange attic bedroom, trying to recall seeing a small bag on the desk when she was up there before. She shrugged and figured her preoccupied mind must have missed it.

She opened the door to the room, sure she had left it open before, and stepped in to see...

"RON!" she cried as she threw herself at he husband. "What? How?"

Ron chuckled as he pulled her in close. Hermione could feel him breath in her scent like he's done so many times and smile against her. "Hi love," he whispered into her curls. He pulled back and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "You doing okay?"

Suddenly Hermione began to hit him. "Oi!" he yelled.

"You insufferable, great big brute! What were you thinking!?" When she finished her assault she wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. "You gave me such a fright," she murmured against his lips. "All of us."

"I know, I'm so sorry." He ran his hands down her arms and took her in. "You look beautiful."

For the first time she noticed that he donned dress trousers and a shirt and vest. "You look handsome yourself." Her eyes lingered over his form before finding his own eyes once again. "But how?"

"Harry. He did what he did and I was let off with a stern warning. I'll explain everything later...he gave me strict instructions to say hello to you and get my lanky, pale arse downstairs in five minutes...his words, not mine."

Hermione laughed. "Well I'm just so glad your lanky, pale arse is here." She reached behind and cupped his bum pulling him in for one more kiss.

"I hear everyone knows," he whispered. Hermione nodded. "How's your first day as a true Weasley been?" He rubbed his long nose against her pert one.

"Wonderful, but so much better now that my favorite Weasley is finally here."

Ron laughed and straightened up. "Well, it's only going to get better from here." He held out his arm for her to take. "Ready for your first Weasley event, madam?"

Hermione took his arm. "I have never been more ready, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, our dear Ronniekins is home! I know you're relieved as I am. And nothing for Ron and Hermione can ever be easy can it?!
> 
> I'll just tie up a few things in the epilogue so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read and gave feedback on my first fic, I appreciate you all so much and now truly know the power of commenting on others fics when I read them. (I tended to usually leave a review but now more than ever I definitely will! Your reviews really lit up my little heart!!!)
> 
> Here's the conclusion, tie up some loose ends...and let's not forget, Hermione had a secret of her own didn't she???

"So," Hermione said softly, "Harry tracked down the two witnesses who heard McLaggen?" She was lying in Ron's childhood bed with him, his orange Chudley Canons blanket draped haphazardly over their glistening bare bodies as she listened to him recount the events of the morning. They were entwined in an intimate post-coital embraced as her delicate, ink-stained fingers toyed wit his long, calloused fingers lazily - almost as if they were conducting a slow, mesmerizing dance in mid-air. Ron's return followed immediately by the wedding, reception and basically spending the entire day celebrating the newlyweds with family meant they did not get a moment alone until they retired to Ron's bedroom after the festivities were over. 

But, they did save the actual catching up for after Hermione properly welcomed Ron home, and he showed her just how much he missed her. In the afterglow came the questions and explanations. 

"Yup," Ron said enthusiastically. "I don't know how he did it, but he found them and brought them into the Ministry to speak to Robards and a member of the Wizengamot. They told them everything they heard McLaggen saying, including the way he was talking about you."

"I can't believe he said those foul things," Hermione said in disgust, clutching the blanket to her chest as if the vile man was in the room at that very moment. "It feels...violating, the way he was looking at me. So to hear what he said?" She shuddered and Ron pulled her close, kissing her temple.

"I know love," he said, his voice low. "But he can't come anywhere near you. And he won't if he knows what's good for him." Hermione leaned into her husband, grateful for the way he made her feel safe. Ron kept his arms around her as he continued recounting the events of the morning. "And the great thing is, the witch from the Wizengamot agreed that he was out of line. She seemed like a right prude witch, probably even a bit of a - what'd you call it? Feminist?" Hermione nodded. "Yeah, so she was as offended as if McLaggen said them to her! She told Robards that it was her opinion that I acted accordingly - as any doting husband should act in defense of his wife - and that I should be released immediately. Her words exactly," he chuckled. "Robards still wrote me up, as a warning, but no further action will be taken."

"Oh Ron that's wonderful!"

"I know, isn't it? It also helped that the witnesses both stated that I did not actually use my wand on McLaggen, like the bloody tosser claims I did, and that they did not see me have one drink the entire time I was in the Leaky. Harry always pulls through for me." He smiled. "We always pull through for each other, really."

"Harry is amazing. Ginny too. Your entire family." She smiled and propped herself up on her elbow hovering over him slightly. "I'm so in love with your family Ron. I've barely been with them for 24 hours and yet...I can't explain it. I feel like this is home. More so than my own home has ever felt. I love my parents, but being here...I can't explain it."

Ron raised his hand to rest on her cheek, his thumb running lightly along the corner of her lip. "You don't have to explain, I get it. And I'm so happy you feel that way." He looked at her for a moment then remembered another important piece of information that was lost in the shuffle of the day. He sat up and rested against the headboard and grinned. "Guess what else?"

Hermione sat up and faced him, holding the blanket over her chest. "What?"

"We don't have to head back to France after all." 

"Oh?"

"The team from Belgium came through. They captured the last three wizards who were on the run last night. Robards will be sending word tomorrow for us all to come in for a briefing on Monday, but he got word while he was with me so I was first to know." He smiled, then looked at Hermione and frowned. "Unless...you have to go back to France, don't you?" Ron realized they never actually discussed Hermione's plans after the mission. Where she would work and what it would mean for them. He felt a knot growing in his stomach.

"Well," she started, suddenly enraptured with a loose thread in his blanket, "I actually wanted to talk to you about...staying in London."

"Really?" Ron's heart raced happily, the knot disappearing immediately.

"Yes, really. I was speaking with your brother Percy earlier today, and he mentioned quite a few openings in a couple of departments that peeked my interest at the British Ministry. He already said that between you, Harry, him and Arthur and probably even Robards and Ledwig, I could get any position I set my eye on at the Ministry. I already have the connections on top of my education and experience -"

"And your brilliance," Ron added with a smile.

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes playfully at the compliment. "Yes, well...anyway...I had already spoke to my boss in Paris about the possibility that I may stay here. I've been helping with research from afar, and may have to travel to Paris soon to tie up a few things, but as my only real task these last few months was the mission with your team," she shrugged and looked back up at Ron, "I can pretty much make a clean break."

"So...you'll stay here - WE'LL stay here - and you'll work in the British Ministry?"

"That's my hope?" She smiled but then her face got serious. "But as an Auror MAC, you may have more extended missions, won't you?"

Ron nodded slowly. "But, I was talking to Robards about that today, and he said we can discuss if I want to remain with the Auror MACS or make a switch. If I stay with the MACs though, and do have to leave, at least knowing that you'll be here, surrounded by my family...I'll hate to leave you but I'll feel better about it."

"Just don't go falling in love with an intern helping the team in Bulgaria or something," she joked. Ron pulled her into him, pressing her body flush against his own.

"I could never," he whispered, dotting her cheek and jaw with light kisses. "You are it for me Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"Good, because I quite like you too."

They settled back into the pillows holding each other close, then Ron cleared his throat. "So, we have some work to do Mrs. Weasley."

"What's that Auror Weasley?"

"Well, I figure step 1 is we'll need to find a home. I don't fancy shagging my wife for much longer in my childhood bedroom."

"A home? Like...a house?"

"Well, yeah. We could just get a flat in London, but that might hinder step two."

"And what is step two?"

"Step two is to put a baby in you," he growled into her neck while spreading his large hand over her bare stomach.

Hermione bit her lip and grinned, then she shook her head. "Oh Ronald. You did it again."

"Did what again?" he asked pushing up on his elbow over her with a concerned look. "What did I do?"

"You skipped step one...and went right for step two." Ron stared at her puzzled, then chuckled when he remembered that his plans were not for Ginny and Harry to know about their marriage first, but second.

Suddenly he sat all the way up, thinking about what Hermione just said. "I did wh-what now?"

Hermione sat up too, and took his hand and placed it back on her belly. "Step two...you've already done." Ron's wide eyes darted between her stomach and her own deep brown eyes. "I was feeling poorly a bit this week, so I went to St. Mungo's yesterday to confirm. I'm pregnant Ron," she whispered the last sentence.

"Y-you're...I'm gonna...we're....really?!" Hermione nodded smiling. Ron pulled Hermione onto his lap and peppered her entire face with kisses. "Oh Mione!...This is...so amazing....Merlin!...I love you...so much...so fucking much!" He continued planting kisses all over her cheeks and jaw and neck in between his professions of love as Hermione giggled in his arms. He lay her down tenderly then moved the orange blanket from over her. He touched her smooth stomach lightly and tried to imagine how it would look as the months went by, growing rounder right in front of him. He leaned in and kissed her stomach reverently. "I love you too, little one." He looked back up at Hermione and saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh love," he whispered as he straightened out to lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too Ron. So much. You insufferable prat," she teased.

"You love me because I'm an insufferable prat or in spite of?"

Hermione's laugh filled the room. "Hard to say!" She said through chuckles.

"Merlin, I love your laugh," Ron breathed out.

"Good thing you're relatively funny then!" Ron rolled his eyes and tickled her, delighted to hear the sound of her laugh once again reverberate around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the secrets are out!!! Yay!! This was a really fun fic to write...so much so that I already have a few one-shot ideas that will be based on this AU so keep an eye out! I think we need to see more of Ron and Hermione's growing love in France, don't you? Or maybe I'll write the "before" story...hmmmm... We'll see! Now that I've "popped my cherry" and shared my first fic (and received so much love!) there's definitely more to come! I'm working on a massive one right now that I'll start to get out to you all shortly, and another completed fic I'm sitting on. So, until next time...Mertronus OUT <3


End file.
